


Relic of an age gone by: ash and stone

by Lastofthebet



Category: Kenshi (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Dark Comedy, Gen, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastofthebet/pseuds/Lastofthebet
Summary: This is a re-imagining of my original fic "relic of an age gone by" where i have tried to create a more unified story with a better focus on my characters but for those unfamiliar with my previous work which I expect is most of you. This is a tale of a man who lost every thing, his home, his family and the person he loved the most as he is thrown into a world of dust and grim. This is the tale of rust in the world of Remnant and the choices he has made.





	Relic of an age gone by: ash and stone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relic of an age gone by](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546706) by Lastofthebet. 



Disclaimer I do not own kenshi or rwby otherwise this would be cannon and please support Lofi games the creators of kenshi as well as Rooster Teeth the creators of RWBY.

Prologue: ruin 

“Have I told you how much I hate these parts,” I spoke with a mechanical rasp.

“Time and time again,” she spoke with a chuckle. 

Her smile hiding a war torn past but wouldn’t need me to tell you that as she bore scars from countless duels and battles, befitting that of sheik warrior. Like any proud sheik warrior she wore them proud with splint mail samurai leg armour, plate boots and a set of martial artist bindings for modesty.

“Is this it,” she said looking up from an old map. 

“Yeah, behold one of the last vestiges of the old world, ” I mock as we arrive at one of last abandoned laboratories in the cannibal planes. It’s corroded green exterior like a putrid wound upon the world.

After a few minutes of prep time and instructing the pack bull to wait for us. We begin our descent down the arid hillside, towards the ancient laboratory of the old world.

We didn’t even need to open the main gate before we are set upon by a pair of old world iron spiders still enforcing the rules of their long dead master. In an instant I sheath my main nodachi a draw out my combat cleaver it’s blackened steel edge shines in the arid sun.

I slide underneath it’s crude lifting arms and lift up the mighty beast with palm strike from my off hand. My blade effortlessly carves through the corroded shell of the old machine while I dodge it’s flailing limbs. In a few short moments, the power slowly drains from it’s circuits and the limbs fall silent. I discard broken machine as a holy nation paladin discards a used slave.

As i look up from quarry i see ruka crush another spider with her mighty blade. It’s limbs hopelessly trying to drag it’s body away. From her wrath. 

We were greeted by a squad of four iron spiders in need of some heavy landed with a thunk. We stood our ground against the wave of dirt and debris washed over my face plate in the searing sun. In the aftermath of the wave of debris and dust ,I witnessed, a lone iron spider resting on a pile of stones trying to move its mechanical limbs but could only rock back and forth like a caged animal. I offer to the once great machine a coup de grace out of respect. The great machine bows what few limbs it still controls ,silently accepting its fate. I slice the machine through the central processor then as the last droplets of power drain through circuits, the rocking stops.

I bow my head at the now empty shell of a machine and say ”may you go on without me and join all of the other AIs I have freed from decay and entropy”. 

“So dramatic,” ruka says as i finish my sermon. two more iron spiders try to flank us.

I say to the shell of a machine, “looks like your comrades don't want you to be at peace any time soon.” 

“Still, dramatic,” ruka mocks in cocky tone as she crushes another spider with her blade.

I block one of the lifting arms with a palm strike and stab my into the optical cluster and with a twist it falls dead on the ground.

“Keep up i think your getting rusty,” 

“I like my kills to be personal, to be intimate plus it is always fun to keep it interesting”

As i attacked the machine, I was deflecting strikes from its mechanical arms, one i blocked with my blade but the another strike cut through my cargo shorts ripping them yet glancing off of the chain mail concealed inside of the shorts lining stopping it from doing anymore damage. I pull back from my previous blow to the old machine and impale the machine before it can react ,through the reactor puncturing the core ,causing the machine to suddenly spasm then fall silent.

“That’s it time to pop this can,” i say as we both walk to the heavy door to laboratory 

“My god the power is still working in here despite being sealed for so long, almost makes you wonder how could the creators ,have fallen,” I spoke in awe of the craftsmanship. So you know the drill, it should be empty but keep your wits and head to the bottom where the loot should be i’ll do the top get those crates open.

I began to make my way towards the upper floors of the facility home to all manner of loot and supplies for my cause.The laboratory was in a state of disrepair structurally but the furniture was arranged like the day they had abandoned it; metallic desks in rows and lab equipment standing, waiting to be used again. I began to feel like I was not the only one present in the laboratory.

I gradually made my way up the surprisingly intact staircase given how long it has been abandoned. I stepped onto the ancient concrete with an almighty thud as my boot impacted  
the floor below me. the sound whirling machines filled the room as would water fill a bucket. The sea of noise grew louder with each passing second as I scanned the room for the cause . suddenly the drone stopped and a eerie silence filled the void left.

“Help!” I could hear my little ruka call out.

In an instant I surge down stairs into the basement. Then i saw it.

The massive amalgams rusting exterior bore the marks of countless battles and skirmishes against innumerable foes. The hum of beast’s internal reactor was like a swarm of insects bursting out of a corpse. A pair of ram-shackled legs constantly belch steam like a smoking engine as it supported the amalgams massive body. An unholy glow emanated from what would be it’s head. 

A feral roar filled the room as soon the beast noticed me began. It charges forward with the force of a thousand charging bulls , bearing a pair of hydraulic claws better suited to moving cargo than actual combat. I slid along the floor between the beast's legs cutting at an exposed servos or hydraulics, The machine wailed in pain as would a beast from these parts, from my little endeavour.

I attempted to strike down the beast with my clever but it parried my strike and threw me into some antiquated machinery with one of its hydraulic claws. Clang, the force of the throw damaged a few systems but made me realise there is no turning back now ,only survival, for her.

After many strikes and slashes between me, the beast and Ruka, not one of us gaining an upper hand over the other. I had to make a call gradually wear it down over time or go in for the kill. I volleyed over one of the beast's claws and stood atop it’s shoulder guards like a true hero and plunged my mighty blade deep into its reactor. The sound of cracking metal and bursting machinery filled my sensors as my blade the dirtied itself with the oil of the bestial machine. The machine fell limp as withdrew my blade from it’s corpse.

“What was that,” Ruka softly spoke.

“I don’t know for sure but I think it was a modified crimper,”I reply as I pull her up.

As we got ready to resume looting, a pulse of energy on par with that of a god blasted out from the corpse of the beast and bathed the world around me bright near luminous ligh. In an instant i hurl ruka away before the light can get to her. On the edge of the light with my left hand i cup her face and hold it against my own and say, “I love you.” 

and i thought if this is heaven i’ll go back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making this far, if you enjoyed this fic please drop a kudo, if you have any improvements, ideas or corrections please don't hesitate and drop me a review. Thank you and until next time, good bye.


End file.
